De nuevo
by Maruy-chan
Summary: Hasta dónde Naruto sabía, no se había dejado ningún fideo de ramen pegado en la mejilla, al menos eso esperaba. Pero Itachi le miraba cómo si fuese su menú del día. PWP, NaruSasuIta, NaruItaSasu, NaruIta. Uchihacest. Lemon. Vouyerismo y lo que se me pase.


_Si alguna vez os habéis preguntado que tipo de persona soy os respondo con rapidez: masoquista._

_RukiaU me propuso un reto (para variar) a elegir: Un Ted/Barney de HIMYM o un ItaSasuNaru. Me decanté por éste último. Mi error fue cuando le pregunté si lo quería lemon y revoltijo es decir todosxtodos. Y ella dijo que sí._

_Conclusión: Trío, Incesto, Lemon, Revoltijo, PWP, vouyerismo, bukkake en un momento dado..._

_En resumen: caos y mi mente da paseo por las maldivas porque el Uchihacest ItaSasu me cuesta lágrimas de sangre y sudar tinta de calamar._

_En buena hora me dejé convencer._

_El final es realmente malo y lo deja más abierto que los chinos en domingo. Pero lo dejo todo a vuestro criterio. Pienso que me he explayado mucho en las explicaciones y que deberia haber dejado que hablasen más los personajes, pero bueno. Es mi primer trío y mi primer Uchihacest. No seáis muy dura._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Si yo fuese Kishimoto me habría ocupado que Itachi poseyese un harem de Minatos y que Sasuke se hubiese convertido en exclavo de por vida de Naruto como no losoy, me limito a cumplir éstos pequeños caprichos._

**_Para RukiaU, quien espero que después de ésto me de un bonito y MinaItatístico regalo de cumple. =D=D=D_**

* * *

**De nuevo.**

-Uchiha Itachi.

El mayor de los Uchiha se paró en mitad del claro al oír esa voz lejana que le había hablado como si estuviese a su lado. No le sorprendió el encontrarse con Naruto al otro lado del mismo, mirándole con desafío.

-Joe, primero mi estúpido hermano pequeño intenta clavarme un kunai mientras estoy disfrutando de una tranquila merendola en una aldea dejada de la mano de Dios y ahora tú vienes a perseguirme Naruto-kun.

Aunque Naruto se sorprendió al saber que no era el único que ese día se había encontrado con Itachi, se fijó más en otra cosa que había dicho el Akatsuki.

-Pensé que Sasuke te mataría tras una pelea en la que se demostraría que él es más fuerte…- en ese momento de su discurso, Itachi soltó una tenue carcajada que erizó los pelos de Naruto. No por miedo, sino todo lo contrario. Era un sonido sexy y profundo que excitaría hasta al mismísimo Ero-Sennin, amante de las mujeres a más no poder-, y luego desmembraría tu cuerpo. Por eso he venido aquí, para hacerle ese favor.

Pasó un momento de silencio lleno de tensión en el que Naruto se preguntó cincuenta veces en menos de dos segundos que era lo que Itachi estaría mirando para tener en sus ojos esa mirada hambrienta. Hasta dónde Naruto sabía, no se había dejado ningún fideo de ramen pegado en la mejilla, al menos eso esperaba. Pero Itachi le miraba cómo si fuese su menú del día.

-Ya podrías hacerle otro tipo de favores a Sasuke- murmuró el otro en voz baja aunque Naruto lo oyó, sin creérselo del todo.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Nada, nada- se apresuró a decir el Uchiha-. Sólo comentaba que Sasuke nunca había especificado la forma en la que iba a matarme- tras un puchero del Uchiha que turbó a Naruto más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir, añadió-. Pero seguro que ninguna es para matarme a polvos.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Naruto, todavía sonrojado por lo atractivo que era el rostro del mayor y sorprendido por lo raro que parecía estar el Uchiha.

-Nada, Naruto-kun, nada- el Uchiha pensó que la discusión había finalizado hasta que notó como el chakra del jinchuuruki le perseguía con tozudez. Itachi se detuvo y se encaró de nuevo al Uzumaki, que se atrevió a pararse más cerca de él.

-¿Algo más que comentar, Naruto-kun?

-¿Qué has querido decir con que Sasuke nunca había especificado de qué forma te quería matar?- insistió él, sin dejar que se le escapase Itachi así cómo así. El Uchiha se masajeó las sienes pidiendo al cielo paciencia para no lanzarse sobre el kitsune y hacérselo a entender a la fuerza. O de hecho, puede que sí que lo hiciese.

-Jo, de vez en cuando eres muy cortito, Naruto-kun- se quejó el mayor de lo Uchiha saltando de la rama al suelo y apoyándose en el tronco del árbol. El Uzumaki tardó menos de un segundo en seguirle-. Vamos a ver, Naruto-kun. Sí tú fueses Sasuke y te encontrases conmigo teniendo la posibilidad de o matarme o…ejem… otras cosas que me gustarían más, ¿a qué no perderías la oportunidad?

En ese momento, cuando el Uchiha se mostraba tan sereno y a la vez tan directo, Naruto se dio cuenta de que no sólo algo andaba mal con el mayor, sino con todo lo que estaba alrededor. ¿Por qué Itachi le soltaba esas insinuaciones tan subidas de tono? ¿Por qué de repente no le molestaba tanto que las soltase? Y lo más importante de todo¿ por qué no estaba ya encima del Uchiha haciendo realidad todas las fantasías de ese Dios en tierra?

Itachi enarcó una ceja, esperando la contestación del Uzumaki, cuando notó de nuevo el chakra de su hermano rondando por los alrededores.

-Estúpido hermano pequeño- murmuró para que Naruto no lo oyese.

-¿Qué has dicho ahora?- inquirió el rubio siendo más avispado de lo que el Uchiha esperaba.

-¡Itachi!- exclamó la voz de Sasuke acercándose con rapidez al lugar dónde se encontraban éste y Naruto.

-Que me tengo que ir si no quiero morir de forma sangrienta…- terminó el mayor girándose para seguir su camino. Antes de que el propio genio Uchiha pudiese separase dos segundos del Uzumaki, éste ya había creado tres bunshins que le retenían-. Naruto-kun, me encanta que quieras retenerme, pero créeme no es el mejor momento para que juguemos- insistió Itachi intentando evitar todo eso con un Genjutsu. ¿Por qué no funcionaba su sharingan ahora con el Uzumaki?

-No te esfuerces- comentó el Naruto real mientras los tres bunshins retenían a Itachi con sorprendente facilidad. Naruto se situó justo enfrente del Uchiha, posando su dedo en el blanco mentón y obligándole a mirarle, aunque él mismo evitaba enfocar sus brillantes y azules ojos en los rojos del otro. Su mirada se centraba en un punto indefinido de la nariz.

De todas formas, y aunque los pasos de Sasuke se iban a cercando cada vez más a la posición en la que se encontraban, si Itachi hubiese realmente querido introducir a Naruto en una ilusión ya lo habría hecho. El joven también debía haberse dado cuenta porque dejó de evitar esos peculiares ojos carmesí y los enfrentó con picardía y una burlona sonrisa.

-Le voy a entregar a Sasuke tu cabeza en bandeja de plaza, 'ttebayo.

Siguiendo la torcida sonrisa del jinchuuruki, Itachi curveó sus finos y sensuales labios, haciendo que la mirada del Uzumaki se fijase en ellos.

-Es una pena que mi ototo-baka sea alérgico a la plata.

Nada más terminar de decir esa frase, Sasuke apareció en el claro por un lado, justo en el mismo momento en que los bunshins desaparecían y sólo quedaban Naruto e Itachi allí.

-¡Itachi!- exclamó el joven hecho una fiera cuando se percató de la comprometida postura- ¡Naruto! ¿Qué le haces a mi hermano? ¡Él es mío!

Para sorpresa de los dos Uchiha, Naruto se acercó aún más al mayor que, a pesar de su estupefacción, aceptó ése acercamiento con gusto.

-Que posesivo, teme- comentó con los ojos entrecerrados con sensualidad-. Tú tranquilo. No le voy a hacer nada malo, a no ser que él quiera, claro dattebayo.

A pesar de lo insólito de la escena, Sasuke no pudo evitar mirar con azoramiento como Naruto eliminaba la distancia y la diferencia de altura con un beso fogoso que Itachi no dudó en responder. Al cortarse el beso, el rubio miró al vengador desde su posición.

-Pensé que estabas ignorando mis insinuaciones, Naruto-kun- comentó el Uchiha con su ahora gris mirada fija en su hermano. Acercó más el fuerte y moreno cuerpo contra él haciendo que éste se acoplase con facilidad entre sus piernas abiertas. Sin cambiar la dirección de su mirada en ningún momento y mientras quitaba a Itachi la horrible capa de Akatsuki el rubio respondió con sencillez.

-Es que temía que me lo estuviese imaginando. No sería la primera vez, después de todo.

Tras oír esa frase, Sasuke pensó con más fuerza que su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada o que había caído presa de algún genjutsu de su hermano. Siguiendo esa línea de pensamiento, redujo su nivel de chakra para que el supuesto genjutsu se debilitase y se librase de él. Cuando tras abrir los ojos vio que Naruto había conseguido deshacerse de la coleta y la camiseta de su hermano a la vez que éste tiraba al suelo la estrafalaria sudadera naranja, no puedo hacer otra cosa salvo parpadear con asombro.

-Itachi, quita el genjutsu- ordeno Sasuke activando el sharingan. Todavía no pdía entender cómo incluso con éste activado la ilusión seguía sin más.

Mordisqueando la oreja del kitsune, Itachi respondió, notando cómo su voz se había vuelto repentinamente ronca.

-Sí esto fuese una ilusión, Sasuke-baka, Naruto ya estaría en el suelo con más de 500 cortes por todo el cuerpo.

-Bueno en el suelo voy a acabar- comentó el joven comenzando a frotar las dos entrepiernas con suavidad, provocando que el Uchiha ocultase la cabeza en su cuello mientras comentaba a gemir-. Pero contigo debajo, Itachi.

Los gemidos de Itachi comenzaron a resonar por todo el claro, haciendo que al propio Sasuke le atravesasen la cabeza cómo una flecha y se colaban directamente en su cerebro. Todavía no podía creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban, y sin embargo ya había confirmado varias veces que no estaba en una ilusión ni nada por el estilo.

Pero Dios, estaba seguro que sólo en sus mayores fantasías podía ver a los dos principales protagonistas de ellas enrollándose entre sí cómo si no hubiese un mañana.

Itachi, cegado por el placer que comenzaba a sentir se escurrió hasta el suelo, haciéndose daño a sí mismo en la espalda. Aunque no dejó de aferrar a Naruto, el Uzumaki no se cayó, pero sí que se inclinó para que la cabeza del Uchiha siguiese escondida en su hombro. Después giró la cabeza para mirar a su antiguo compañero de equipo, que seguía estático observando y algo más a juzgar por la tirantez que de repente mostraba la parte delantera de su kimono.

-Sasuke-teme, ¿no vienes?- preguntó el Uzumaki lamiendo con lascivia los labios del ninja renegado mientras éste aceptaba esa caricia con un quedo gemido. Poco a poco el rubio se fue inclinando sobre Itachi, que estaba apoyado en el árbol, y quitándole la sudadera que éste aún portaba, dejando al descubierto sus níveos y bien formados músculos. Sasuke tuvo que ejercer todo su autocontrol para no abalanzarse hacia la pareja que había en el suelo y liarse a repartir besos, mordiscos y demás.

Itachi tampoco se había quedado quieto mientras Naruto le retiraba la camiseta, se dejó resbalar del todo en el suelo, usando al mismo tiempo sus manos para subir la negra camiseta interior del rubio, haciendo que los dos torsos desnudos se frotasen ahora sin ningún tipo de estorbo entre ellos.

Sin percatarse de ello, Sasuke se había plantado en ese momento al lado de Itachi y Naruto, siendo percibido por el mayor. Llamó la atención de Naruto con un pequeño golpecito en el hombro de éste. Ambos alargaron las manos e hicieron a Sasuke caer de rodillas al suelo. Itachi se levantó del suelo y frente a Sasuke empezó a mordisquear con lujuria el blanco cuello de su hermano y acariciar con sus largas y suaves manos los pectorales y los abdominales de éste. Naruto, por su parte, se colocó con agilidad a la espalda del Uchiha, haciendo que quedase emparedado entre esos dos sex symbols.

-Pensé que no te ibas a unir nunca, Ototo-baka- comentó Itachi respirando en un lateral del labio de Sasuke.

-Cállate y bésame, Aniki- ordenó Sasuke juntando con violencia los dos labios, mientras un desenfrenado Naruto comenzaba a frotar las perfectas y ocultas nalgas del moreno. Bajando aún más el kimono de su hermano, Itachi rompió el ardiente beso que habían compartido y recorrió con sus finos y pecaminosos labios la nacarada piel de Sasuke a la vez que éste les regalaba a ambos los oídos con gemidos que provocaban escalofríos en la piel. Éstos gemidos se intensificaron cuando en un acertada colaboración de Naruto y de Itachi, Sasuke se quedó arrodillado en el suelo, con la ropa hasta las rodillas y mientras Itachi comenzaba a besar los alrededores del erecto miembro de su hermano. Naruto, por su parte rodeó con la lengua los atractivos montículos blancos que el joven tenía al finalizar la espalda. Antes de que el menor de los Uchiha tuviese siquiera consciencia de lo que estaba pasando, Naruto ya le estaba introduciendo un dedo en su apretada y totalmente lujuriosa entrada.

Ni en sus más locas fantasía Sasuke había esperado que ésos dos increíbles hombres se dedicasen exclusivamente a otorgarle placer. Aferró con las dos manos la larga y densa cabellera negra que cubría los hombros de su hermano mayor, impidiendo así que a Itachi le molestase su pelo para manejar le tieso pene de Sasuke.

No le sorprendió que tanto Itachi, el genio de los Uchiha, como Naruto, el ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente, se mostrasen diestros en lo que a sexo se refería. Mientras Itachi introdujo por fin esa atrayente erección dentro de su boca, Naruto hizo que en la entrada de Sasuke entrase otro dedo más, obligando la menor arquearse hacia atrás. Naruto, alzado de nuevo a su espalda mientras sus dos traviesos dedos se removían en su interior, obligando la joven a empujar su miembro aún más adentro de la boca de Itachi, agarró de sus cabellos negros al Uchiha con la mano libre. Lamió con lujuria sus cuellos, haciendo que Sasuke se estremeciese aún más.

-Itachi- llamó el Uzumaki al tercero en discordia, el mayor soltó un murmullo, dando a entender que le estaba escuchando-, ¿prefieres que te la meta yo o que te la meta Sasuke?

Tras esa irreverente frase de Naruto, Itachi sacó el ardiente miembro de Sasuke de su boca, dirigiendo su grisácea mirada a la carilla sonrojada de su hermano.

-Obviamente, quiero que me la meta Sasuke- declaró el ninja renegado consiguiendo que la polla de Sasuke diese un pequeño brinco debido a la excitación.

Dicho y hecho, Sasuke se abalanzó sobre su hermano, olvidándose entonces de los dedos de Naruto. Unió su boca con la de su hermano, saboreando esa cavidad que hacía escasos segundos le había brindado tanto placer. Sin ningún tipo de paciencia, comenzó a retirar los molestos pantalones del genio Uchiha. Naruto decidió ir retirándose su propia ropa para cuando Sasuke e Itachi hubiesen alcanzado un ritmo decente poder lanzarse sobre ésos dos Uchiha: los seres más pecaminosos que habían existido nunca en el mundo ninja.

Tras deshacerse de los pantalones, Sasuke no dedicó ni un minuto a preparar a su hermano. Le penetró con fuerza, haciendo que Itachi se tensase entre los brazos del moreno.

-¿Estás bien Itachi?- preguntó tras darse cuenta de lo bruto que había sido. Para su sorpresa Itachi meneó las caderas, provocándole un gemido que le recorrió todo el cuerpo para conseguir salir de la boca.

-¿Bien?... Estoy en el, hm, puto paraíso, Sasuke- resolló Itachi sintiendo cómo su interior se habituaba a la firme forma de su hermano. Volvió a efectuar ése decadente movimiento que provocó la reacción de las caderas de Sasuke, respondiendo al cadente vaivén que iniciaban.

Ver a Itachi frente a frente llevándose por el placer, era algo que sobrepasaba la percepción que Sasuke tenía de erótico. Sí además se le añadían las quedas y desesperadas maldiciones que soltaba cuando se adentraba aun más en él, Sasuke estaba seguro de que ése iba a ser el polvo de su vida.

No se equivocó, sobre todo cuando Naruto, harto de permanecer a un lado decidió intervenir y terminar lo que había empezado en el ano de Sasuke. Cada vez que Naruto penetraba esa lasciva abertura con sus morenos dedos, obligaba al Uchiha a empujar hacia delante, llegando al punto más placentero del cuerpo de Itachi, quien no paraba de gemir lo suficiente para atraer a todos los vecinos de las aldeas de los alrededores. A su vez el mayor contraía su entrada con potencia, haciendo que a sus gemidos se les uniese los ardientes jadeos que se le escapaban a Sasuke.

Un lametón en el ano de Sasuke, un pequeño movimiento, y Naruto comenzó a adentrarse con lentitud en esa nívea y excitante abertura. Para evitar gritar, el joven se mordió el labio inferior logrando hacerse una herida y que un pequeño hilillo de sangre resbalase por su mentón. Al comenzar Naruto un lento pero firme vaivén, Sasuke se vio obligado a soltarse el mordisco y emitir un pequeño grito que aumentaba su intensidad cada vez que Naruto se introducía con fuerza dentro de él.

Itachi no se mantuvo quieto tampoco, hizo que Naruto asomase la cabeza por encima del hombro de Sasuke, para poder darle un beso mientras las embestidas hacían que el placer entre ellos tres se incrementase. La fuerza de Sasuke y la de Naruto combinadas conseguían que el placer que le llegaba al mayor de los Uchiha fuese el doble del que experimentaba cuando normalmente follaba con alguien.

-Joder- susurró Itachi perdido en los labios de Naruto y las embestidas de Sasuke-. Esto es…increíble.

Nada más decir esa palabra, justo en el oído de su hermano, Sasuke no pudo contenerse y exhaló un gemido anunciando su final, corriéndose dentro de Itachi. Naruto, con agilidad, consiguió evitar que la entrada de Sasuke contrayéndose le provocase a él mismo el orgasmo. Apartó a Sasuke de Itachi, que tampoco se había corrido y le hizo tumbarse en el suelo. Acto seguido lanzó una elocuente mirada a Itachi, quien, con la respiración acelerada captó en seguida lo que pretendía el Uzumaki.

-No sabía que fueses tan desinhibido, Naruto-kun- susurró el pelilargo lamiendo con insaciable lujuria el labio del rubio. Respondiendo a ésa húmeda caricia, Naruto rozó con suavidad la entrada de Itachi, que soltaba líquido blanco. Continuando con lo que Naruto había pensado, Itachi se colocó a cuatro patas sobre Sasuke, que se había quedado mirando a los otros dos con la respiración todavía acelerada. Con mimo, comenzó a acariciar el miembro todavía manchado de semen de su hermano, que poco tardó en recuperar el ritmo que tenía antes y gemir con lascivia. Itachi descendió con suavidad hasta atrapar el pene tieso de su hermano con la boca. Lo rodeó, lo chupó lo saboreó mientras el joven lo único que podía hacer era soltar desesperado grititos de placer. Sin embargo esos grititos no fueron nada comparados con el alarido que dejó salir cuando Itachi tuvo que metérselo entero en la boca al notar la suave intrusión del Uzumaki en su interior. El ritmo que Naruto llevaba consiguió que por una vez ambos Uchiha dejasen a un lado su inagotable orgullo y que se dedicasen a demostrar con ansiedad su pasión.

-Naruto- gimió Itachi soltando el miembro de su hermano pese a la molestia de éste-…joder. Sigue…

Y eso hizo el Uzumaki, hasta que se corrió con potencia dentro de Itachi y Sasuke dejó que su semilla se escapase por segunda vez en el rostro de su hermano.

Itachi, siendo el único que aún no había experimentado un orgasmo, se separó de los dos cuerpos que pretendían emparedarlo como un sándwich. Mientras los dos menores le miraban con curiosidad, todavía con la respiración agitada, el mayor de los Uchiha se limpió con la mano el semen que Sasuke había soltado sobre su cara. Tras coger gran parte de él, se lo llevó con un dedo a la boca, lamiéndolo con lascivia.

Tras mirarse unos segundos los dos ex compañeros se acercaron a la vez al miembro de Akatsuki, obligándole a tumbarse de lado. Naruto comenzó a estimular la prominente y marfileña erección a la vez que Sasuke metía dos dedos en la dilatada entrada de Itachi, consiguiendo que al fin se corriese dentro la boca del kitsune. Éste lamió con gusto sus labios, demostrando que esa sesión, como se había pretendido al principio, había sido una de las cosas más sabrosas que les había ocurrido a ninguno de los tres en mucho tiempo.

-Me sorprendes, ototo-baka- comentó Itachi mientras se erguía en el claro mirando a su hermano-. No sabía que podías alcanzar un ritmo tan…constante.

Itachi no sabía que con ése comentario había despertado sin querer la antigua rivalidad de los dos jóvenes. Mientras Sasuke miraba a Naruto con superioridad, éste se acercó insinuante a Itachi y mordisqueó el cuello con suavidad.

-¿Y de mi no dices nada, Itachi-san?

Tras un escalofrío, el moreno se dejó seducir con facilidad por el Uzumaki. De nuevo.

* * *

_Cada vez que no dejas review Sasuke da menos besos a Naruto, amén de menos actividad sexual que Naruto necesita para ser viviendo. Si no te importa lo primero, al menos no dejes morir a Naruto._


End file.
